


Holiday prompt: Mistletoe

by Fluoradine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I'm not too late am I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decoration for the holidays at the X-Mansion is always tasteful, and when there's mistletoe involved, a lot of romance can happen. Perhaps too much romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday prompt: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: Half A put mistletoe all over the house and Half B gets kissed in every room

"I don't get the point of this."   
"You'll see, don't worry."   
It was Christmastime yet again. If you were a student at the Academy and didn't know that, you were probably either Scott Summers or blind. Charles had insisted that they get the students in the Christmas spirit by putting up decorations everywhere, and Erik, being his boyfriend, obliged. Of course, they had gotten some help from the students to put up decor. Jean and Emma made garments and decorated the pine tree brought in by Logan, Ororo summoned the perfect winter snowfall for everyone to enjoy, Kurt and Hank had hung lights, and Charles had bought mistletoe. Reefs of the stuff, in fact.   
"So I just hang it up above doors or windows and wait for two poor souls to get caught under it?" Erik asked. Him and Charles were wandering the many halls of the school, putting up mistletoe. It was December the 20. All the students who wanted to had left and only a few remained, including the team and Erik.   
"Then they'll have to kiss, yes." Charles handed him another piece. "Lovely tradition, isn't it?"   
Erik nailed it to the doorframe in the kitchen. "I still don't understand why."   
Charles scoffed. "Oh, be festive, you. It's for everyone else."   
Erik nailed yet another piece to the window frame in the pantry. "Didn't you buy a bit too much?"   
"Oh, there's never too much when it comes to Christmas." He answered.   
"I can see."   
Charles whacked his shoulder. "You're so hard to put up with."   
Erik walked back over to where he stood. "I know." He took a piece of mistletoe in his hand and held it above their heads. He kissed him softly. "I think I get it now."   
Charles smiled. They moved on to another room. 

December the Twenty-Fourth came soon after they had finished hanging all the decorations. The mistletoe was a big hit. Scott kept catching Jean under it and sometimes Kurt would snag any woman that walked past him and whisk her underneath the stuff. Erik had been careful not to be caught with Charles underneath it at all, but he forgot where he hung it up. Throughout the time he kept finding Charles at the exact same time he was under the plant. His lips were tired. A forced kiss isn't really a kiss, then, is it?   
At midday, Erik went into the kitchen to check if there was any leftover gingerbread. When realizing there was none, he went to exit but found his way blocked by a smiling Charles in an ugly Christmas sweater.   
"What is it?" He asked Charles. Charles pointed to above them to see a small garland of mistletoe above them. Erik sighed. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
This had been happening all week. It would seem that Charles had booby-trapped the house to put mistletoe around every corner, and constantly trap his boyfriend under it. It was cute at first, but now it was getting annoying.   
When Erik went to sit in his room, he was stopped yet again by Charles who grabbed his shirt and kissed him.   
"Would you stop that?" Erik called after him, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.  
"It's Christmas tradition, dear!" Charles called as he disappeared down the hall.   
Yet again, a few hours later Erik went to find his sock that he had either left downstairs or had it taken by Kitty by mistake, he got himself trapped under mistletoe. Again when he went to get his boots. Another time when he put a book back on the shelf. Even getting Christmas cookies out of the pantry was a task not done without kissing his boyfriend.   
Erik had tried different approaches now that he knew he would be doing this all day. He attempted to get out of it by saying it didn't really mean anything, or was silly. He also tried running away, which never worked, because Charles would just trap him underneath another piece. He spent some time of the day in the basement, but there was even mistletoe down there, and it seemed that Charles knew the exact location of every piece.   
"Stupid plant." Erik muttered while he watched the sun go down from his room. "Can't be in peace for a second, can I?"   
By 11:00, most of the residents had gone to sleep. Charles was sitting by the tree reading, while Erik placed a few gifts underneath it.   
"See, Erik? Christmas isn't that hard to understand." Charles said happily.   
"It isn't, you're right. It's just strange." Erik responded.  
Charles turned to him. "Well, what about it?" He came over to the tree to be beside Erik.   
"All the romance involved. What, getting kissed under a green and white plant under every door and having couples everywhere." Erik muttered.  
"Are you saying romance is bad?" Charles questioned him.   
"No, I'm not saying that. Maybe just, some people should know when it's enough."   
Charles thought about it for a second, then smiled. "This is about my mistletoe, isn't it?"   
Erik nodded.   
"Oh, come on, it's not a bother. You know you didn't have to kiss me all those times." Charles laughed.  
Erik's eyes widened. "I didn't?"   
"You didn't know? Ah, I should have told you." Charles said. The snowfall Ororo had made was coming to a slow, and the lights on the tree lit up both their faces in the darkly lit room.   
Erik nudged his feet. "Well, it wasn't that bad. But I think I've figured out your master plan."   
"And what would that be?" Charles said.   
"You didn't put that stuff up for the students. It was for me." Erik laughed.   
"How on earth did you know?"   
"Guessed." He smiled again. Charles reached into his back pocket and pulled out a garland of mistletoe. He raised it over their heads. "If it's not a bother, I think you're caught again."   
"I don't mind." He kissed him for what must have been the twentieth time that day, but this time it didn't feel forced.   
"Merry Christmas, dear." Charles said.   
"To you too."


End file.
